Sororius Vires
by Argenteus Draco1
Summary: (Kayah and Kellyanne writing!!!) Two sisters with extroadinary gifts. They have no one, they belong nowhere...and then they go to Hogwarts...
1. A Train Ride

Welcome to Sororius Vires! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.**. We met on Fanfiction.net, and our crazy sense of humor made us stay in contact though e-mail intil we decided to write this fanfic! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and I own my character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Sororius Vires · Chapter One.**  
  
The two sisters, so alike in many ways, yet so different in others, stowed away their trunks and bags under the seats on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
One, a blonde haired, blue grey-eyed girl, sank wearily onto the soft train seats, using her smallish overnight bag for a pillow as she lay down. She wore a bracelet of a snake, that curled around her wrist, the name Kelly carved into the snakes back. The two sisters were the only in their compartment so far, and they hoped it stayed like that.  
  
"Nice of Dumbledore to take us in…" the other sister murmured softly, mimicking the actions of her sister. She pulled her cloak out of her trunk and rested it over herself; slightly chilly in the Muggle clothes she was wearing.  
  
They both had shoulder length hair, although Kelly's sister, Katie, had ebony black hair instead, that contrasted well against her pale white skin and deep blue green eyes.  
  
They were both exhausted. It had been a long night of travelling to make it to Kings Cross Station, but it had to be done. Hogwarts was the only school that would ever accept them, given the sisters…problem…  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly a _problem_…many saw it as a gift…and, also, many saw it as a burden…a curse. The sisters didn't really care about it. There was nothing they could do to stop it, so why complain? They accepted it, and tried to cope with it as best they could.  
  
Kelly hadn't replied to Katie's soft murmur. Both too tired, and also they'd gone over it a million times, ever since they'd received the Owl stating his decision.  
  
This would be their third magical school they'd been enrolled in. Thrown out of their first and then after a certain incident they'd decided to throw themselves out of the second. Their _problem/gift_ was the cause of this. But now they were going to Hogwarts, and they could tell they'd stay there for a long time, hopefully to the end of their seventh year. They were joining straight into their fourth year, since they had the magically learning to be at that grade. They were going to be sorted after the new first years, after Dumbledore had introduced them to the school, giving them special mention due to their special reasons for joining Hogwarts so late. Kelly and Katie didn't like the special attention, but as Dumbledore said, it would be easier for the students to know their reasons, otherwise they'd make up their own.  
  
  
  
Katie shortly drifted off to sleep, leaving Kelly to her thoughts.  
  
_Another school, another chance at learning more about our secrets…our powers…our burdens._ Kelly watched her sister as she thought how much she looked like their father…  
Forever gone…  
  
Kelly sighed. _At least here at Hogwarts we'll have Professor Dumbledore to help us, and Draco and Maticuno as well…Back at Veneficus and Marker everyone separated us from them unfairly…but at Hogwarts that won't happen…_  
  
Katie murmured in her sleep, her fingers interweaved with the necklace around her neck, the one Maticuno had surprised her with in the summer they'd spent at his house.  
  
Kelly sat up, wishing she had a pillow instead as the books and other objects in her bag dug into her head and neck.  
  
Her fingers held the silver snake bracelet fondly as she remembered the guy who gave it to her...he was as special to her as Maticuno was to Katie...but Kelly couldn't think he of guy anymore...not at this moment anyway...  
  
  
Being a full-blooded family, which was held in high respect was good sometimes. After all, when an Auror who, on mixed up information had killed their parents, they knew they'd never fall into trouble. No other families would ever give them strife, and they'd never run out of money. Even if she and Katie bought fifty mansions, they'd still have enough to survive. As much as they hated to admit it, these days, you had to have money to survive.   
  
That Auror had taken his first mission way too far...especially how his orders had been to investigate, then bring in for questioning if anything unusual was found. But no. He had killed both their parents, leaving Katie, at seven to look after her, at six. But the Malfoy's, Narcissa being a close friend of their mother's, had helped them though their hard times, and, Kelly especially, had quickly formed a strong friendship with Draco. It had been several years since she'd seen her childhood friend though…   
  
Kelly sighed, and her fourteen year old features reflected in the glass, sighed as well. She just wished they were at Hogwarts already, so they could settle in someplace warm…someplace to call a second home. She hated travelling, especially when her other half wasn't with her or asleep.  
  
  
Suddenly, three third-years burst into the compartment, talking loudly and looking generally happy to be together again. The three pushed Kelly's bag off the chair and dumped their own stuff on the ground.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's so good to be going back to Hogwarts!" a bushy haired girl exclaimed.  
  
Kelly was snapped out her thoughts with a thud as Hermione bumped into her as she sat down, and Katie was rudely awoken by Ron's clumsiness.   
  
"What the-? Oh bloody hell…" Katie muttered and Kelly glared darkly at the imposing three.  
  
"Whoa…" the tallish red haired, shabbily dressed murmured as he took a step back.  
"Oh, sorry, we didn't know someone was already here. This is usually _our_ compartment see…" the girl pointed out snobbishly.  
  
"Get out of here before I curse you…" Katie growled. She was always grumpy after waking up. And a sixteen-year-old girl was something not to be messed with.  
  
The three stood again to face the sisters as they gave Katie a questioning look.  
  
"We can make you two match your scared friend here." Kelly added, annoyed at how the three younger students thought they could waltz in and own everything.  
  
"Don't you know who **he** is?" the annoyingly nerdish girl asked, looking at the messy black haired, vivid green-eyed scar cut boy pointedly.  
  
Kelly and Katie regarded the three without interest.  
"No, why? Is he like, the garbage collector who everyone knows? If he is, he might want to think of taking his friends' robes. They look like they might be accommodating some lice or diseases or something…" Kelly smirked, as she and Katie just wished the three would leave so they could relax again.  
  
"He's _Harry Potter_." The girl smirked as well, feeling proud to know something the other girls didn't. "Ohhh…_that_ homeless thing…are we supposed to be impressed some little boy is interrupting my sister and I while we try to rest?"  
  
The three were lost for words.   
  
"Run along…" Katie said still uninterested, lying down again lazily as she kept her eyes on the three.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh please…" Kelly said her fingers warming up with a dull light. "Don't make us give you three a special show on manners, please. Otherwise The-boy-who-lived might not be as lucky. And his two annoying side-kicks who want some lime-light might find out never to bother Katie while she's trying to sleep…" Kelly smirked.  
  
Katie shook her head. "Don't bother with them Kelly, they're only little and naïve…they don't know how rude they're being, or how stupid they sound…just let them run along…" Katie yawned and closed her eyes, as Harry, Ron and Hermione felt themselves being dragged by an invisible force outside the room and the door slide shut in the faces, their belongings at their feet.  
  
"I guess we'll go join that teacher in the other compartment then..." Hermione said, quite put out after their encounter with the two new sisters.  
  
"You can't help yourself, can you?" Katie grinned at her sister, he back hair ruffled in its waves.  
  
"They were so rude…" Kelly shrugged.  
  
"I didn't mean that, I meant how you used…_you know_ to get them out of the room!" Katie smoothed down her clothes. They were her favourite muggle clothes to wear. A long black velvet skirt, three layers of different lengths that had ripped ends, which she loved and a thick, long sleeved green soft mossy looking top. Her school cloak was still spread over her, her black knee high boots showing at the end.  
  
Katie stretched leisurely. She liked the very few months where her age was two years different from her sister; even though Kelly was only eleven months younger then her it was a nice month or so. She got to feel soooo much older.  
  
She watched her sister take to stare out the window again, no doubt thinking about their future. Kelly was dressed almost in the opposite from her sister, wearing a knee-length tan skirt and a fuzzy black sweater. Her boots matched her sister's, though.   
  
_Same shoes on our feet, same powers in our hearts._ Kelly thought gloomily. It wasn't like she disliked her powers. They came in handy all the time, like just then, getting the three annoying prats out of their train compartment…but sometimes…sometimes they were truly harmful.   
  
Kelly squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to remember what had happened at their first school. She didn't want to remember.  
  
Her mind, though, decided to ignore her attempt to push the memories away and bring them flashing violently before her eyes.  
  
  
Katie and Kelly were walking down the field to the Quidditch pitch, not really wanting to watch the sport. It wasn't that they didn't like the game—bloody hell, there wasn't a witch or wizard alive that didn't have some liking for Quidditch—but they hated being surrounded by people their age that hated them.  
  
They all resented their powers.  
  
It was a cold, crisp day, the reds and oranges of leaves caught in the wind constantly invading their eyes.  
  
The sisters were walking silently, gloomily, not wanting to bring attention to themselves by talking.  
"Did you see the Mudblood sisters yet?" Came the whisper from a boy ahead of them. Both Kelly and Katie looked up, knowing that they were talking about them. Being called Mudbloods didn't bother them because they knew it wasn't true, but today, it hurt. It hurt them both, their pain evident in their cloudy eyes.  
  
The boy was dressed in full Quidditch garb, his broomstick swung casually over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother with them. They might curse you our something."  
  
Katie stopped her sister from walking because she knew Kelly would do something she'd later regret. They hung back as the rest of the school's students marched past them, entering the stands happily.  
  
"Kelly…"Katie started slowly, trying to see how angry her sister was. One look into her sister's grey eyes and she knew Kelly was far beyond anger.  
  
With no response, Kelly walked up the stands, taking a seat near the top.   
  
"Kelly. Don't."  
  
"What! I'm not going to sit around like a bloody Muggle and let that arse insult us!!"  
  
"Kelly, we'll get in trouble. You know how the Headmaster told us not to use our powers."  
  
By now, the Quidditch teams had erupted into the sky, whizzing around on their broomsticks like hummingbirds.  
  
Kelly's eyes focused on Dennis Warmings, the boy who had insulted them minutes before. He was a beater, his club in hand; ready to strike if a bludger came his way.  
  
Katie grabbed her sister's arm, making her avert her gaze, "Don't."  
  
Her younger sister rolled her eyes and let her eyes wander through the stands, finally letting them rest on the action in the sky.   
  
It was hard to keep track of who had the Quaffle, but both sisters tried their best to follow.  
  
It was ten minutes into the game when a bludger came sailing towards them, narrowly missing nailing them square in the head.  
  
Dennis was wearing a smug smile on his chubby face, his club held in a way that told he had just hit a ball.  
  
"Are you going to let me bloody do something now??" Kelly hissed in her sister's ear.   
  
Katie took her sister' hand silently and they both closed their eyes, feeling their emotions push their way up to their brains, blood boiling and bodies going cold.  
  
Screams echoed through the stands as Dennis Warmings fell forty feet from his broomstick, hitting the ground with a sickening thump…a satisfying thump.  
  
  
Kelly shook her head, shaking the memories out of her head in doing so. She looked across the compartment and saw that Katie was still sleeping, her cloak wrapped snugly around her body, giving her a serene quality.  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes again, hoping that this time would be different. Praying that they would fit in for once in their lives. Pleading that they wouldn't be singled out because of their gifts.  
  
But they both knew that none of it would matter because they would always be different.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
So whatcha all think so far? We happen to like it, lol. Feel free to Flame and Review us! 


	2. To Threaten The Sorting Hat

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Two! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Sororius Vires · Chapter Two.**  
  
The train slowed to a halt and Kelly shook Katie awake. Neither of them had noticed the dark shape pass by their window, or the commotion that happened in the end compartment. They didn't even notice when the train had stopped earlier while the Dementors were dealt with. They were both too wrapped up in either their thoughts or sleeping.  
  
"Katie? We're here…we have to get our cloaks on." Kelly spoke softly, pulling her cloak over her fuzzy black sweater and tan skirt.  
  
"Nooo…" Katie mumbled, hiding her face against the cushions, craving the sleep they'd missed after travelling more then half the night before to get to Kings Cross.  
  
"C'mon Ms lazy excuse for a sister" Kelly grinned, pulling on Katie's cloak which was wrapped around her, making Katie fall to the floor.  
  
That certainly woke her up.  
  
She jumped up, hands pointing in the direction of her sister, who immediately held up her own hands in a sign of defeat.  
  
"Whoaaa, no trouble sister dear…" Kelly smirked, picking up Katie's cloak and throwing it around her older sister's shoulders.  
  
"Now, as I said before. Can we please move out so we don't get left behind? I don't know about you, but I'd rather be in a warm castle next to a fire with food in my stomach, rather then left behind on a train that only runs a few times a year…"  
  
Kelly smiled and practically danced into the nearly empty corridor of the train, laughing at the sleepy look of a sister who'd been shown up by her younger sibling.  
  
Katie followed, both of them leaving their luggage in the train as they'd been told to in one of the many letters they'd exchanged with Headmaster Dumbledore, when they'd been making sure everything was sorted out for their enrolment of the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kelly and Katie got to Hogwarts with no troubles. They didn't see 'The Three' once, and got a horse drawn carriage to themselves.  
  
"Seems like once again, everyone's ignoring us…" Katie murmured.  
  
"No…why would they? For once, no one knows who we are." Kelly reassured, her fingers playing with the cloak that was around her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe those young did something…" Katie sighed thoughtfully, her fingers lacing in her necklace, like she always did when she thought.  
  
The sisters sat in silence after that, both wishing it was the next day already, so they'd be all settled into their dorm and hopefully with Draco and Maticuno, their only friends…the only people they knew at this school.  
  
  
  
Their carriage drawn by invisible horses (Or maybe even an invisible force) finally arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts, one of the first out of the pack.  
  
Kelly and Katie stood to the side after they arrived, trying to keep out of everyone's way, until Professor Dumbledore arrived, smiling warmly at them. Students who were still waiting around to be allowed into the Great Hall shot them strange looks, wondering who they were, and why Dumbledore's attention was on them.  
  
Dumbledore led them through a small room of to the side, allowing them into the Great Hall through that room, saving them the trouble of battling through the crowds of second years and above. He welcomed them in a low voice, and bid them to stay next to the Sorting Stool until Professor Flitwick came to pick it up. Then they would stand beside her until the First Years were sorted, then they would be introduced and sorted themselves.  
  
Kelly and Katie did as they were asked, Kelly sitting on the Stool with the hat in her hands, and Katie leaning against the magically warmed stonewalls while most of the students who could see them, stared without trying to hide it.  
  
  
  
Hagrid finally lead the First Years in, much to the gladness of the other students, who were keen to start their feast. Dumbledore stood up, and announced, "Due to a small meeting, Professor McGonagall will not be present at the Sorting, instead, Professor Flitwick will be in charge of Sorting out new students." Dumbledore took his seat again, smiling reassuringly at Kelly and Katie, who stood up as the tiny wizard walked towards them to collect the stool and Sorting Hat.  
  
The sisters exchanged a look as they made their way to the middle of the hall, just in front of the teacher's table. Now everyone in the hall could see them, and murmurs and whispers rose as everyone wondered why two new girls, who clearly didn't look eleven, were there, and why they hadn't joined a few years ago.  
  
  
  


_Welcome again  
I'm the sorting hat  
I'm battered and worn  
There's no doubt of that  
I have one job  
And that is all  
To sort you out  
To make the call  
To state which house  
Your soul will belong  
Where you shall live  
While you're prolonged  
I tell the tale  
Of houses four  
This is the last  
Then I'll say no more  
In Gryffindor, the daring one  
The bravest of them all.  
In Ravenclaw their wit and skill  
Will never let them fall.  
For Hufflepuff their loyalty and sweetness  
Is well known.  
In Slytherin the power lies  
They can't be over-thrown.  
So try me on now  
See where your fate lies  
I speak only the truth  
I am nothing but wise  
I've been in this for years  
I know my job well  
Lay aside your fears  
Then the answer I'll tell..._

  
  
  
  
Everyone broke into applause at the new poem, Kelly and Katie raising an eyebrow slightly. Kelly was searching the crowds for their friends, while Katie was searching for three different people.  
  
"There's one." Katie said softly.  
  
"One who?" Kelly asked.  
  
"One of those annoying three who woke me up."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Second table to the left. Eight students down. The red haired shabby kid. Other two are no where to be seen."  
  
Kelly and Katie shrugged it off, not really interested in 'The Dream Team' and Kelly soon went back to looking for their friends.  
  
  
  
A Fifth Year sitting at the Hufflepuff table looked curiously up at the two girls by Filtwick's side. She wondered what they were doing up there- they certainly weren't eleven. They looked…unstable in a way. Though they appeared to be putting on tough demeanour, their stances still made it obvious that they were uncertain about their environment. The youngest one was shooting small glares over at the new First Years who were staring at them, and the older one nudged her sister to tell her to stop. They both turned and fixed their gazes on the audience of students sitting at the four different house tables. The Hufflepuff turned her attention to the other students sitting around the house tables in the Great Hall as well. They were all staring up at the high table, too, but some of the Slytherins were impatiently tapping their cutlery on the table, in a subtle attempt to hurry the feast along. The Fifth Year looked back up at the new pair. They'd be able to hold their own here, that was for sure, but it was an entirely different question to whether they'd fit in or not. She decided that she'd just have to wait and see…  
  
  
  
The first years were soon dealt with, Kelly and Katie barely paying attention at the young ones, and the attention was turned to the two new students. Both looking tough and untouchable as the whole school stared at them.  
  
Dumbledore stood up once more, and everyone fell silent in hopes of getting an explanation of the mysterious two.  
  
  
  
With an elegant wave of his hand, Dumbledore motioned for the sisters to come forward, which Kelly did reluctantly. She liked her place in the semi-shadows. Being in front of the school with the light of a billion candles shining on her face was not how she wanted to be introduced.  
  
Katie, on the other hand, wanted to get into the light of those billion candles. The quicker they were introduced and sorted, the quicker they could eat. And Katie was famished!  
  
"With each fresh year, faces we have never seen before enter this school, all willing to become a part of the Wizarding community." Dumbledore started. Every student leaned closer to the Headmaster, as though, in doing so, his explanation would be quickened. Even the voracious Slytherins had put down their cutlery and were leaning closer, though none would admit it later. Seeing that the entire school was hanging on his every word, Dumbledore continued, "But it is a rare and cherished time when new faces appear that have already seen magic, and all the beauty that can spring from it."  
  
A few people applauded, mostly Gryffindors. Both Kelly and Katie rolled their eyes. A few Slytherins close enough to see their faces smirked. One smirking blonde caught Kelly's attention, but he was too far away to see clearly. Dumbledore had started to talk again, anyway, so she turned her head back towards the Headmaster.  
  
"Thank you for the applause, but I can hear the rumble of angry stomachs, so I will end my speech and state simply that these two girls will be sorted into one of Hogwarts' four houses, entering the school as fourth years."  
  
Now the applause was a bit stronger and some Slytherins were actually clapping.  
  
"Kelly, you're first," The Headmaster said quietly, gently pushing her towards the three-legged stool. She stopped herself from running, though she strongly considered doing so.  
  
Dumbledore placed the old hat gently on her head and she sucked in a harsh breath of air, waiting for the hat to start talking.  
  
_"Well, it is quite rare for me to sort a person older then eleven,"_ The Sorting Hat thought to her. She shrugged.  
  
_"It isn't my fault I'm here now,"_ She thought in retort. The hat chuckled.  
  
_"Feisty…hmm…I think I know where to put you…but where do you want to go?"_  
  
_"I dunno."_  
  
_"How about Gryffindor?"  
  
"If you put me in Gryffindor with those bloody gits, I swear, this school will have to find a new Sorting Hat!!"_ She thought angrily, fidgeting on the stool. The hat was so big that she could barely see, but she knew all eyes were on her. She wanted to make them all look away, but she'd get in trouble if she did so, so she went back to concentrating on the hat.  
  
_"Ahhhh, not a fan of Harry Potter and his friends? That's quite curious."  
  
"There isn't anything curious about it! I don't see why anyone would be a fan of that git or his annoying, little minions!!"_ The hat chuckled again, making her blood bubble. _Don't blow up the hat, Kelly. It's on your head!!_ She thought silently, not realizing that the hat could very well hear what she had thought.  
  
_"Well, I know EXACTLY where to put you now,"_ With a pause that made her angry and nervous, he finally yelled, **"SLYTHERIN!!"**  
  
The Slytherin table burst with applause and Kelly smiled, taking the hat off her head and throwing it at her sister. She walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat near the end.  
  
Now Katie took the hat, breathing slowly. Her sister had been on that stool for a long time…time enough to get her nervous. VERY nervous.  
  
Placing the hat on her head, she looked under the brim, meeting her younger sister's reassuring smile.  
  
_"Another fourth year who needs to be sorted? Very curious."_ The voice of the hat in her head made her jump. Kelly chuckled from her seat by the first years.   
  
_"Um…I guess it's kinda curious."_ Katie thought, her mind still a bit groggy from lack of sleep.  
  
_"Hmm…not quite as spirited as your sister? Siblings usually are different though. You will be harder to place then your younger sister."_ Katie bit her lip, a nervous habit that she and her sister shared.  
  
_"Nervous, are we? A quality of Hufflepuffs…but I don't believe you'd fit in there. Ravenclaw wouldn't be for you either. Hmm…very difficult."_ Katie felt blood in her mouth and realized that she was biting her lip to the point of drawing blood. She immediately licked her lips and closed her mouth.  
  
_"It doesn't matter what house I'm in."_ She thought.  
  
_"Quite a brave thing to say. Most of those whom I have sorted wish not to be in certain houses. Hmm…very brave indeed."_ The hat lay quiet for a moment and Katie grew aware of all the eyes on her. She ignored them, used to it. Everyone stared at her and her sister, though Kelly never did deal well with it.  
  
_"I think you belong in Gryffindor."_ The voice of the hat said quietly in her head.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Oh no!!! The Sorting Hat is thinking of sorting Katie into **_Gryffindor_**!!!! She really doesn't belong there, does she....*shakes head* Or maybe she does...*crafty look* You'll just have to review us and see what happens next!  
  
The Sorting Hat Poem is writen by Katie (Yes, the Katie who co-writes this story) and also Grace, who also wrote the short point of view from the fifth year. Thankyou Grace for your in-put and agreeing to let us use the poem again. The poem is featured in Biforus Alohomora Regnum, a co-writen Harry Potter story by Grace and Katie. 


	3. Finally Reunited

! Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Three! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Three.**  
  
Katie's eyes narrowed with malice.  
  
_"Now wait one second you poor excuse for a hat. You look more like a leather boot gone wrong. If you even think for one more second, of putting the other Williams sister in **Gryffindor** of all places, you won't live another day."_ She snarled in response in her head.  
  
The Sorting Hat chuckled in her head.  
  
_"You probably suit Gryffindor more then you realise…"_ he whispered in her ear.  
  
_"Like hell I would!"_ Katie retorted. _"Just sort me into Slytherin before I tear you up even more. Do you realise how much of an insult it is to even suggest anyone in our family line deserves to be placed in **Gryffindor?** I ought to curse your sorry self…"_ Katie continued mumbling to herself while the Sorting Hat chuckled again.  
  
_"In time you'll come to realise what I'm saying…but maybe, since you're in Slytherin now…it won't even happen…"_ The Sorting Hat seemed to sigh. _"And the young man will be most disappointed! But oh well…**SLYTHERIN!!!**"_ Katie paused.  
  
_"What do you mean by that!?!"_ She asked confused beyond all doubt.  
  
"Come along Ms Williams." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, taking the hat off Katie's head and tapping her shoulder.  
  
Katie walked instinctively towards the Slytherin table, her eyes scanning the crowd as they continued to stare at her. Her eyes caught those of a brown haired golden brown-eyed male, who was watching her with a different shine.  
  
Her mind twigged something extra about him, something she couldn't exactly pick up straight away, and the urge to find out what it was suddenly gripped her. But she continued walking to sit beside her sister, and act like nothing had happened.  
  
_Damn oh powers of mine…_ She though to herself, knowing that only because she had them, was the only reason she'd been able to sense the mystery boy.  
  
Kelly nudged her.  
  
"What took so long for the hat to decide?" she whispered.  
  
"Tell you later…not here…I'll just tell you that it _isn't_ flattering and I'm _very_ confused…" Katie answered then they both turned their attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome." Dumbledore smiled at the first years, and also Katie and Kelly.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think its best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…as you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express-"  
  
"What search?" Kelly whispered to her sister, only receiving a shrug in reply.  
  
"-Playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission."  
  
Kelly zoned out, decided whatever it was she could hear about it later. Her eyes gazed up and down the two lines of Slytherin students around the Slytherin table, searching for their friend Draco. Finally, she spotted a white blonde haired third year, with two evil crony-looking boys on one side with vagrant expressions and a guy who looked like he had a bit of troll in him on the other.  
  
Kelly nudged Katie.  
  
"Is that Draco? He looks so different…he's grown up quite a bit!" she whispered as she pointed him out. Katie regarded him with a careful gaze as she tried to remember the last they had seen their young friend. It had been before he had started at Hogwarts, a good three or four years ago now! He had looked so young at ten and now so grown up as a third year.  
  
"I think it's him…no one else could ever look so much like Spike from Buffy." Katie smirked, remembering the last time they'd seem him and charmed his teeth to look vampirish and his clothes to change to leather, making him look exactly like Spike.  
  
Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out some paper and a spare hair tie. She scrunched up the paper, and then shot it at Draco using the hair-tie. It hit the mark perfectly hitting Draco's cheek and making him look furiously around. His eyes met their's and they waved, smirking the Williams smirk.  
  
Draco's mean features transformed into a grin as he waved back, very happy to see them again.  
  
Draco and Kelly's eyes met and they held their gaze for what seemed like an age, Kelly drinking in his features. She hadn't realised he'd look soooo good…  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Kelly heard, breaking the eye contact between herself and Draco, and suddenly all the plates in front of them were pilled with food, and the cups and jugs were filled to their brims.  
  
  
  
Arms tackled Katie suddenly, making her break into a grin.  
  
"Maticuno! It feels like ages since we saw you last!" she exclaimed, as the good-looking hazel-eyed brunette sat beside her, winking at Kelly as well.  
  
"You're still wearing the necklace I gave you I see…" Maticuno grinned, poking Katie, just beside the chain.  
  
"Of course I am Mati, you know how much I love it." Katie smiled back, already forgetting the golden brown-eyed male who'd plagued her mind just minutes before.  
  
  
  
Draco moved to sit with them, leaving the troll kid and his two cronies behind, and he nudged a plate of chicken in Kelly's direction.  
  
"It's safe to eat you know." He smirked, his eyes meeting Kelly's again.  
  
The four were reunited again, and they talked happily, their friendship even stronger then before as they relived their past for each other to remember…  
  
  
  
  
  
Kelly and Katie were lead to their dorm entrance by Headmaster Dumbledore himself.  
  
"I'm sure you know the reasons for you two to have separate living quarters to the rest of your house…" Dumbledore said solemnly as they stoped at a painting of a silver dragon with his great wings unfolded and fire spurting from his wide fanged mouth.  
  
Kelly and Katie nodded glumly.  
  
"If our powers decide to run amok and we can't control then, we could put too many in danger. The powers that run in our blood are to strong for us to control, and therefore we can't use any of them in the mist of our peers. If we do so, we could put many in danger, and therefore, we must live separately to the rest of our house…we know, we know, we've heard it all before…" Kelly finished mimicking an old teacher at their second school and sighed.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "You're quite right there though Miss Williams, but I do sympathise with both of you. I know you wish you could be amongst students your own age and be treated normally, but…due to certain circumstances…you're **not** _normal_. And until we can teach you how to control your extraordinary gifts, I'm afraid you're just going to have to live here by yourselves. But I can assure you that you'll both love your living quarters…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he pulled three quills from his robes.  
  
"Now this painting of an Argenteus Draco, or a Silver Dragon as it is said in English and not Latin, is the doorway to your common room. Watch very carefully because this is how you open your entrance…" he said, handing them a self-inking quill each.  
  
"Now, see where his right wing joint connects to his body? Yes, right, you sign your own name right there…" Dumbledore said, signing his own name with flourish.  
  
The sisters gazed at the painting, watching it carefully for any sign of change. A few seconds after Dumbledore's quill left the painting, the ink, still shinning wet, sank into the oily fabric of the canvas. The rest of the painting followed it, leaving a gapping hole that disappeared into the wall. The hole was big enough for Dumbledore to stoop though, and Kelly and Katie could walk through it quite easily.  
  
"Do you two wish to try, or do you want to try it another day?" Dumbledore asked, pocketing his quill.  
  
"Uhmm…we'll just try it another day…" Kelly decided.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and bowed the girls into their common room. Kelly first, then Katie, then Dumbledore walked though the dark gaping hole where the painting once was, then found themselves suddenly in a grand and large room. It was cosy though, with green, black and silver velvet hangings covering the stonewalls, and a thick green carpet on the wooden floor. Black armchairs were placed in the middle of the room, some leather, some velvet, and there were more then two. The sisters took that as an invitation of letting Draco and Maticuno come visit, since there was obviously room and chairs for them. There were two wooden doors opposite each other with their names carved in them. Kelly would be on the right with Katie on the left.  
  
Kelly and Katie walked deeper into the room, looking out of the windows on the opposite side. The windows had rain pelting down on them, even though they were quite sure it wasn't raining outside. Some kind of waterfall or a part of the potions classrooms must be the reason of it.  
  
Dumbledore was happily looking up at the ceiling, making Kelly and Katie look up as well.  
  
Kelly gasped.  
  
"It's enchanted! Like the Great Hall!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes, yes. It's a favourite charm of mine…" Dumbledore smiled as he tapped his fingertips together.  
  
"But…" Katie paused. "No other rooms are like this…why ours?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Well, this room here, used to be my office study when I was a Professor. I charmed it then, as is my chambers in my office is now. When I became Headmaster, I used to still come here often to think or work. Why take off the charm?" Dumbledore chuckled, then looked at the two sisters closely.  
  
"Now, I know what happened at your old schools. I can assure you once again, that it won't happen here. The students are used to the Werewolves, Squibs, Giants, Animagus and most gifted Quidditch players ever seen still in school. Your extra gifts are special, yes, but you won't be treated harshly or unfairly for simply having them. Unless of course, you use them for no good…But I trust that won't happen…"  
  
Katie shook her head. "No Headmaster."  
  
Kelly paused. "And if we're provoked?" she asked.  
  
"Ignore it. That's all I can say. The attack shall of course, be punished. But if you react in a harsh manner or retaliate then you, too, shall get punishment." Dumbledore explained in a teacher-like manner.  
  
Kelly nodded, frowning.  
  
  
After Dumbledore left, an eerie silence feel over the sisters. Kelly sat in a leather armchair, playing with her snake bracelet and pondering over what the Headmaster had said. _What happened if they were provoked? Where would they go if they were forced to leave Hogwarts??_  
  
Kelly shook her head, clearing her mind in doing so. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.   
  
"Draco and Maticuno look good," She said to her sister, trying to make the uneasiness leave her mind. They _wouldn't_ be leaving Hogwarts. They were here to stay!  
  
Katie looked up from her seat in front of the dying fire. She, too, had been lost in thought. Her mind kept drifting to meet a pair of powerful, beautiful brown eyes. She had seen them when she was sitting down at the Slytherin table and the silkiness of those chocolate pools had stayed with her, leaving their image imprinted in her mind. Too bad the guy was in a different house.  
  
"What?" She asked, her blue-green eyes meeting her sister's gray gaze.   
  
"I said that Maticuno and Draco look good," Kelly started. Katie lifted an eyebrow and the corners of her lips began to curl up, "I mean…you know…they've grown up since we last saw them."   
  
Katie suppressed a chuckle. No use getting into a fight with her sister before bed. When they fought, something usually got blown up.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." Kelly mumbled, trying to ignore the smile on her sister's face. It was an accusing smile, telling Kelly that her sister thought she liked either Draco or Maticuno. Of course, that was a ridiculous. They were both her friends and why would she like Draco, anyway??  
  
Wait…she had only said Draco's name.  
  
Blimey.   
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!!! Maybe Kelly has a lil crush! ;)  
  
So whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


End file.
